No hay orugas en el Caribe
by Ashura Nako
Summary: [19 Days] Zhan Zheng Xi arranca una flor, aunque años atrás salvó de la soledad a una. Y es el tallo lo que necesita para crear puentes. Puentes que les llevan hasta el lejano Caribe donde sin duda, no habrá orugas que molesten.
Hola, es la primera vez y probablemente última que escriba de este fandom pero me gustó hacerlo y larga vida a 19 Days y Old Xian, esa china que destroza mi alma y la reconstruye con cada cap.

Para mi querida Ici, espero que te guste :)

 _Aviso: Este fic es parte del intercambio de Amigas weonas del whatsapp._

Disclaimer: 19 days y sus personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Old Xian.

* * *

 _ **N**_ _o hay orugas en el Caribe_

* * *

La subida no parecía acabar y Jian Yi empezaba a sentirse cansado. Se perdía en sus pensamientos que volaban lejos, a años atrás, cuando recorrió el mismo camino. Zhan Zheng Xi iba delante, caminando sin pausa y sin producir una queja, más bien sin producir ni un sonido, Jian Yi estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de silencios tras tantos años a su lado. Aunque se cansara, probablemente Zhan no se quejaría, Jian ya lo sabía. La actitud infantil era siempre cosa suya.

Recordaba ese camino bien, hacía años que los dos lo habían recorrido entrada ya hasta la noche. Se rió recordando cómo tuvo que ir a orinar y acabó con una oruga en sus partes y Zhan teniendo que quitársela. Eran tan tontos en esa época, aunque no era como si ahora no lo fueran.

Zhan se giró al escuchar la risa con una ceja arqueada y la duda en su mirada.

—No es nada —respondió Jian haciendo un gesto desinteresado con una de sus manos. Zhan asintió y volvió a mirar al frente.

Jian volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos pero era algo difícil de evitar. Estaban solo en secundaria cuando fueron a ese lugar, era su cumpleaños y Zhan le regaló una vista preciosa, y un momento a solas, único. Ahora, años después y tras un tiempo sin verse y una convivencia nueva y más sincera entre ellos, recorrían de nuevo ese camino hacia una montaña donde ver el cielo.

¿Se acordaría Zhan? ¿Sería solo casualidad? Jian no quería hacerse demasiadas preguntas o se ilusionaría quizás en vano. Adelantó su paso para ponerse a la par de Zhan y dejar que una conversación insustancial surgiera.

—Mi hermana dice que en el fondo no le disgustas tanto —comentó Zhan tras una charla acerca de la tardía graduación de Jian en el instituto.

—Vaya, ya era hora que aceptara que soy el mejor cuñado del mundo. Yo también podría decir que esa mocosa no me disgusta —dijo haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

Su relación con la hermana de Zhan había sido rara desde cierto incidente. Luego todo se calmó. Los años hicieron madurar a la niña y ahora ambos disfrutaban de fingir una mala relación, pelearse por tonterías tales como el mando a distancia de la televisión del apartamento de Zhan y conseguir poner en tesitura a este. Jian hasta recordaba las numerosas veces que se habían colgado de cada brazo de Zhan diciendo «Me quiere más a mí». Sonrió. Definitivamente la mocosa y él se llevaban bien, pero jugar a que no siempre era más divertido.

—Se que no es así, podríais pensar un poco en mí que estoy en medio.

—Ya, ya —dijo con un tono conciliador—. Hablemos de algo mejor. ¿Sabes? El otro día vi al pelirrojo. Iba con un chico guapo y alto. Con el pelo por los hombros y una coleta. Era rubio. ¿Qué pasó con él y He Tian?

—¿En qué mundo hablar de He Tian es algo mejor? —preguntó Zhan frunciendo el ceño—. He Tian y él siempre están igual. Rompen, luego vuelven y lo vuelven a dejar. Es un circulo vicioso que solo se acabará cuando He Tian madure y deje de ser un capullo. O cuando el pelirrojo se harte de él.

Jian se quedó pensativo. Entendía lo que decía. He Tian era complicado. Quizás necesitaba más comprensión de la que su fría apariencia aparentaba. Quizás solo era un capullo. Pese a todo no podía evitar recordar las miradas furtivas que He Tian y el pelirrojo compartían en sus días de adolescencia. Quizás era un tonto y un soñador, pero él estaba seguro de que los sentimientos de ambos eran puros. Tan solo necesitaban ser sinceros y luchar por lo suyo.

—Yo creo que ambos se merecen ser felices.

—Quizás su felicidad es estar separados, por su bien.

Jian puso un puchero.

—Eres demasiado realista XiXi. ¿Dónde quedó el soñar? ¿Los cuentos de hadas? ¿El «juntos para siempre»?

Zhan negó con la cabeza pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es por cosas como esa que te secuestran y naufragas en una isla.

Jian Yi estalló en risas haciendo que Zhan Zheng Xi le siguiera minutos después. Total, era cierto, era demasiado idealista pero no podía evitarlo. A veces Zhan solo contribuía a hacerle pensar que su vida aún podía ser un cuento de hadas. Uno donde las flores que están solas reciben una mano que siempre estará ahí para ser estrechada. Miró la mano de Zhan al costado del cuerpo de este y la acarició con sus dedos. Zhan respondió al contacto agarrando fuertemente su mano entre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. A veces no estaba mal soñar.

Siguieron andando un rato con un nuevo silencio entre ellos aderezado con el ruido de los pájaros y sus pisadas.

Llegar a la cima fue un respiro al fin. Jian tenía ganas de sentarse y mirar las estrellas con Zhan Zheng Xi. Pero al llegar no se encontró lo que esperaba. O al menos no solo la colina sin más.

En el suelo había una manta, una de cuadros como en las películas y una cesta de mimbre con probablemente comida. Eso, más la mochila que cargaba Zhan le hicieron conectar todo en su cabeza. Zhan había planeado eso. Por su cumpleaños. No era casualidad. Le había llevado al mismo lugar por su cumpleaños.

—Xixi…

Pero Zhan giró la cara tapándose con una mano, estaba totalmente rojo y le temblaban las manos. Jian sintió más ganas de llorar de las que ya tenía. De hecho, empezó a lloriquear jalándole de un brazo.

—¿Has hecho esto para mí? ¿Porque aquí vinimos hace años por mi cumple? ¿Es eso? Oh, XiXi eres un romántico. Te quiero. Casémonos. Vamos al Caribe de luna de miel. Tengamos cinco hijos.

—¡C-Cállate! —replicó Zhan descubriéndose la cara que efectivamente era un tomate. Un tomate _tsundere_. Pero se mordió el labio al ver cómo pese a todas las tonterías que había dicho, realmente Jian tenía los ojos aguados y se mordía el labio que le temblaba de emoción.

Al final no pudo evitar sonreír y acariciarle el pelo, ese que era tan suave como cuando años atrás por primera vez lo tocó. Recordaba haberlo casi tocado en clase lo que hubiera causado una vez más, una de esas situaciones tan homosexuales que siempre se daban entre ellos de forma casual.

—Feliz cumpleaños. Hubo un tiempo en el que no lo pudimos celebrar pero eso ya no va a pasar más.

Jian se abrazó a Zhan esta vez probablemente llorando de verdad y Zhan siguió tocándole el pelo y diciéndole que dejara de llorar. Que se ponía muy feo cuando lo hacía. No fue hasta que Jian con su cabeza en el hombro de Zhan abrió los ojos y vio algo inesperado, que se separó de su novio.

—¡Eh, ladrona! —gritó haciendo que Zhan se girara abruptamente para encontrar una ardilla husmeando en la cesta de mimbre y llevándose algo—. ¡Devuélvelo!

Tras eso, Jian salió a correr tras la ardilla antes de que Zhan pudiera siquiera procesar bien lo que acababa de pasar. Finalmente suspiró y se dejó caer en el suelo sentado antes de gritar a su acompañante, el cual se había perdido entre los arboles tras la ardilla ladrona.

—¡Déjala, es solo una ardilla y tendrá hambre! ¡No iré a buscarte si te pierdes! ¡Y tampoco te quitaré otra oruga de ya sabes donde!

Como llamado por los dioses, Jian reapareció con hojas en su pelo y una sonrisa que Zhan conocía muy bien.

—Um, no creo que eso último te cause algún problema actualmente —dijo el recién llegado de vuelta subiendo y bajando sus cejas de forma insinuante. Zhan le acribilló con la mirada y fue hasta la cesta agarrándola en sus brazos.

—Se acabó, me lo comeré todo. Tú puedes comerte la hierba o alguna seta venenosa que encuentres.

Jian volvió corriendo con su novio y de nuevo le tironeó esta vez de la camiseta como el niño pequeño que aún era. Al menos mentalmente en muchas ocasiones.

—Oh vamos, era una broma. O no. No tiene nada de malo tocar el pene de tu precioso novio.

La había cagado. Zhan se giró para irse —con la cesta en brazos— y Jian acabó enganchado a su pierna para impedirlo. Al final ambos se cayeron al suelo, la cesta rodó, Zhan se vengó haciéndole cosquillas y se rieron hasta que sus estómagos dolían y las estrellas moteaban el cielo nocturno como gotas de pintura en un lienzo descuidado.

Los humildes dos pastelitos que había en la cesta, se aplastaron cuando esta cayó y las velas en el de Jian quedaban caídas debido a esto pero era suficiente, más que suficiente para el cumpleañero que miraba el pastelito y sus velas como si nunca hubiera visto nada mejor.

La mano de Zhan se apoyó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Jian, así como la de Jian lo hizo en la suya años atrás. Luego cerró los ojos y puso su cara contra su propia mano antes de susurrar:

—Pide un deseo.

—Quiero un beso.

—No seas idiota, eso no es algo que tengas que pedir como deseo. No lo malgastes.

Jian se giró sonriente viendo cómo la mirada de Zhan era dulce. Esa mirada que Zhan a veces tenía pese a su gesto, en apariencia, malhumorado. Esa que tenía cuando jugaba a videojuegos y tenía una pantalla fácil, esa que ponía cuando veía programas de variedades en su sofá con su hermana, esa que ponía tras hacer el amor.

—Pero quiero un beso. —Volvió a decir y obtuvo lo que pedía. Enterró sus manos en el pelo corto y puntiagudo de Zhan y lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

En el fondo, no sabía si quería pedir algo más. O si podía.

Se separaron y Zhan insistió que pidiera un deseo, pero no en voz alta. Jian cerró los ojos y pidió algo. Luego se sentaron a terminar de disfrutar del picnic.

Rato después, Zhan arrancó una flor del suelo. Jian quiso reírse. ¿Le iba a dar una flor? Ni él era tan cursi, pero esperó. Cuando Zhan arrancó la flor sin miramientos y la tiró al suelo, Jian ahogó un grito. Quizás su novio era justamente el anticristo del romance. Luego recordó el picnic. No, no lo era. Zhan acercó el tallo al dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Jian y le dio vueltas sobre este hasta anudarlo.

—Pero no quiero lunas de miel en islas lejanas.

Jian miró del tallo hecho anillo a Zhan y luego de nuevo al tallo varias veces. Como quien mira un partido de tenis. Luego se tiró encima haciendo que Zhan acabara sobre la manta y él encima.

—¿Qué te ocurre hoy? Estás encantador. Me siento alagado.

Zhan no se molestó en quitarle de encima. No estaba mal ver las estrellas tumbado en el suelo.

—Solo porque es tu cumpleaños.

—Ya —contestó Jian, aunque no lo pensaba realmente.

Zhan era siempre atento con él pese a que normalmente se quejara de sus actitudes infantiles o se molestara fácilmente. Bajo su apariencia gruñona, Zhan era un terrón de azúcar siempre bueno, siempre noble y siempre dispuesto a cuidarle y hacerle feliz. Esos eran algunos de los motivos por los que le amaba tanto y desde hacía tanto tiempo. Lo que empezó con una mano que le arrastró de la soledad era ahora una mano que le sumergía en el amor. Y a Jian eso, le encantaba.

Jian elevó su mano al cielo mirando el anillo improvisado que Zhan le había hecho hasta que en su vista algo más se cruzó. Una oruga caminaba felizmente por su dedo. Gritó de forma que seguro, había dejado sordo a Zhan.

—¡Una oruga!

Zhan no se lo podía creer, casi pensaba que era mentira hasta que la vio. Se río mientras Jian corría en círculos sin ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para agitar la mano y que el insecto saliera volando. Seguramente tendría que quitársela él, de nuevo. Era curioso como todo de un modo u otro evocaba años atrás aunque ahora nada era igual.

Pero esos pequeños resquicios de quietud, esas pequeñas conexiones al pasado, esos pequeños atisbos de sabor a nostalgia, eran algo encantador.

Se levantó del suelo y le quitó la oruga viendo el puchero infantil de Jian que juraba hacer un club anti orugas o algo así. Volvió a sonreír de esa forma en la que solo con Jian podía sonreír.

—Seguro que en el Caribe no hay orugas —susurró Jian Yi sin notar la sonrisa en el rostro de Zhan.

En momentos así pensaba que definitivamente todo merecía la pena. Que año tras año hasta que Jian se cansase, le llevaría a ese lugar en su cumpleaños. Que seguiría quitándole las orugas y acariciando su pelo para que pidiera un deseo.

Incluso se iría a una isla lejana de luna de miel con ese idiota. Pero a ser posible, por su propio pie y no en un extraño e inesperado secuestro.

* * *

.

No me gustan los fics donde se piden matrimonio y demás así que realmente es solo como… ¿espiritual? ¿Emocional? No es una pedida de mano real y además, el matrimonio homosexual no está permitido en China. Qué triste.

No hay demasiada información de 19 Days así que para la estructura de los nombres miré información sobre nombres chinos. Para empezar el apellido va antes que el nombre. En teoría la forma más común con tres caracteres es apellido de un carácter con nombre de dos. Y eso asumí para Zhan Zheng Xi. Por lo que los apellidos serían Jian y Zhan y los nombres Zhen Xi y Yi.

Tampoco apoyo la relación tan toxica del pelirrojo con He Tian si este no cambia así que me permití soñar un poco acerca de ello y meter un pequeño crossover camuflado. ¿Quién será ese rubio?

Y bueno, Ici, espero que te guste. Nunca pensé en escribir este fic, ya te contaré por wsp. Pero al final así se dio. Me da miedo el IC con este par de tontos pero hice lo que pude. Fue tan raro escribir nombres chinos hahaha. Y mirando me di cuenta de que no tiene categoría 19 days, qué injusto.


End file.
